nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazda Mazdaspeed3 (BK)
The Mazdaspeed3 (also known as Mazda3 MPS in Europe) is a high-performance variant of Mazda's Mazda3 hatchback. Powered by a 2.3L turbocharged I4 engine, the Mazdaspeed3 is designed to compete with other hot hatches such as the Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5). It was first produced in 2007, with production ending in 2009. A successor was released in 2010, powered by the same engine, but with a new exterior design. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Mazdaspeed3 appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 1 car with a price tag of $30,000 and is unlocked from the beginning. It has good acceleration for a tier 1 tuner, beating the Mazda RX-8, however, being front-wheel drive and posessing a high kerb weight, it suffers from understeer through difficult corners and sometimes less difficult corners too. It has a low top speed for a tier 1 car. The Mazdaspeed3 must be driven by the player in a bronze tier Pursuit Evasion event of the Challenge Series. It is customised with performance upgrades as well as with visual customisation modifications such as a Black Hearts paint job and a body kit. Neville Neville will drive a Mazdaspeed3 if the player chooses the Mazda RX-8 as their starting car. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Mazdaspeed3 appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and can be selected as a starter car with a price tag of $18,000. Its acceleration, handling, and top speed are rated 1. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Mazdaspeed3 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car with a price tag of $24,000, and is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Chicago raceday. The turbocharged 2.3L inline-four engine of the Mazdaspeed3 produces more torque than other Japanese tier 2 cars such as the Mazda RX-7. It allows the car to accelerate faster and achieve a higher top speed than its rivals, however, due to it having a front-wheel drive configuration, it may be prone to understeer in corners. It is best utilised in Grip and Speed Challenge. With upgrades, the car can be made competitive against tier 3 cars and have its handling improved. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Mazdaspeed3 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 4 car with a price tag of $52,500. It becomes available in car dealerships once the player reaches Wheelman Level 2.5. Its main strength is acceleration and is capable of reaching 182 mph (293 km/h), which is an average top speed for a tier 4 car. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Mazdaspeed3 was made available in Need for Speed: World during the first closed beta test session on March 5, 2010 as a Tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an E class vehicle. Compared to other starter cars, the Mazdaspeed3 is able to reach the highest top speed, which is 131 mph (211 km/h). Like the Toyota Corolla GT-S, the Mazdaspeed3 has a somewhat weaker acceleration than most Class D vehicles. It also has a weak nitrous boost. Long and wide corners can be passed at high speeds. More difficult variations require the player to brake, since the steering is somewhat influenced by understeer. The Mazdaspeed3's potential is best used in any race track with many straight roads to outperform other Class E cars with its high top speed. The player can upgrade the Mazdaspeed3 with performance parts to sustain its high top speed and improve its acceleration and handling. Black The Black style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 16, 2010. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on March 5, 2010 as a starter car. Anode (Rental) The Anode style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta test session. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Anode (Cash) The Anode style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1st, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Pizza Special (Rental) The Pizza Special style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on June 28, 2010 during the sixth closed beta test session. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Pizza Special (Cash) The Pizza Special style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and an aftermarket lowering kit. Orange The Orange style is a pack car included as part of the Starter Pack. T-Mobile The T-Mobile style is a promotional car that could be obtained between September 14, 2010 to June 28, 2011 by entering the code "getconnected" on a T-Mobile website. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Mazdaspeed3 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *Some bus stops and billboards in the Need for Speed: Carbon rendition of Palmont City feature advertisements for the Mazdaspeed3. Gallery NFSCMazdaMazdaspeed3Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon_MazdaMazdaspeed3ChallengeSeries.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) Neville mazda nfs carbon.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Neville's) NFSCOTC_Mazdaspeed3.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSPSMazdaMazdaspeed3.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSMazdaMazdaspeed3BonusSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Speed) NFSUNMazdaMazdaspeed3Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUCPS2MazdaMazdaspeed3.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSPMazdaSpeed3.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNMazdaMazdaspeed3DieCast.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Diecast) NFSW_Mazda_Mazdaspeed_3_Black.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black) NFSW_Mazda_Mazdaspeed_3_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Mazda_Mazdaspeed_3_Orange.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Orange) NFSW_Mazda_Mazdaspeed3_Anode.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Anode) NFSW_Mazda_Mazdaspeed3_Pizza_Special.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Pizza Special) NFSE_Mazda_Mazdaspeed3.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Rental Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars